<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He felt it by Nachsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416930">He felt it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie'>Nachsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Kisses Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cancer, Castiel is a cute dad, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of thoughts of suicide, past suicidal thoughts mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is keeping a secret...and it's killing him.</p><p>Castiel is always a second away from a breakdown. Breaking into tears when he thinks no one noticed. Trying to keep this stress from his pregnant omega and his beautiful children. Playing pretend, keeping things normal. However, secrets find their way of coming out. Castiel's secret is released into the world....and Dean knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cain/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Kisses Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/371441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He felt it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sucked in a deep breath as he balanced on his yoga mat, it was something Dean did every so often which Castiel watched from his office. Dean loved doing this with the girls. All the girls had their mats and tried to balance with their mama. He could hear the girls giggling from his office overlooking the first floor. His eyes moved over the office balcony looking down at the little girls who tried to balance on their little mats trying to do a tree pose with their mama. Dean holding it perfectly as the little girls wobbled and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had no idea how he could focus on work while working at home with his pregnant omega and perfect little girls. Dean’s little belly showed more and more each day. Castiel was madly in love with his little omega. Dean did a downward dog which made Castiel tilt his head to admire the view. Dean was always so beautiful, Castiel never could figure out how life gave him such an amazing partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perbert!” Amber called saying it wrong like always as she started blocking Dean’s butt from his view hugging him from behind as Dean and the girls stood. They turned following the other’s gaze to Castiel who beamed innocently. The girls giggled as Dean chuckled wiping some sweat off his face. “No look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you staring at my butt instead of working?” Dean blew out air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Castiel called down, Dean snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right, Amber. What a perbert.” Dean teased which made the girls laugh. “Come on, Let’s get you all in the bath and less sweaty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean blew Castiel a kiss as Castiel raised his hand to catch it. The little princesses running to follow their mom. Castiel sighed with love moving to relax back into his desk chair. Castiel going back to focus on his work, he always tried to get his work done before Leo got home from school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon his little girls would be starting their first day at school. Castiel was already dreading it, he hated Leo being at school. He wanted his children around all the time, he wanted them all cute and little once again. God, he thanked him every day for meeting Dean on the elevator so many years ago. However, there...was a secret he was keeping from Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel hesitated to eye the pill bottle he hid in his drawer locked up tight despite knowing Dean would never snoop in his stuff. Castiel twisted the pill bottle in his hand before he opened it right when the clock chimed. Same time every day….He couldn’t miss a day with his oral chemotherapy. He...hadn’t told Dean…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t in remission anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He...couldn’t believe it when the doctor told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had so much to live for...and the possibility to lose it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel rolled the pill bottle on his hand before a knock on his office door made him quickly hide them back in their drawer. Slamming the drawer closed when the door opened. Castiel turned surprised to see Lucifer eyeing him confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer? W-What’s up?” Castiel choked as Lucifer eyed his shady behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked for me,” Lucifer spoke as Castiel relaxed remembering he had. Lucifer and Michael after being let out for good behavior from Jail during the kidnapping of the girls. Had gotten jobs with Castiel as he promised. Michael was a nanny to the girls and helped Dean when needed. Lucifer was his bodyguard slash driver. He mostly kept people and photographers off his land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I need you to take me into the office today.” Castiel stood moving to collect some stuff off the desk. “I, unfortunately, have a meeting to attend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right away, sir.” Lucifer collected the items from Castiel as Castiel followed him downstairs as Michael sat on the couch brushing Topaz’s hair as Dean finished up with the other girls in the bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dada?” Topaz spoke glancing up as Castiel moved to her moving to kiss her little cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon, my love. I’ll have pizza when I come back.” Castiel poked her nose. “Tell mommy I love him and will be back in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Otay!” Topaz beamed as Castiel moved to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to leave without saying goodbye?” Dean teased, Castiel turned to see his loving mate, still in his workout clothes. His little belly starting to show. Castiel’s hands immediately moved to cup his little belly barely showing in the larger shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could, never.” Castiel smiled as his daughters ran to Michael all in matching outfits wanting him to braid their hair. Castiel leaned down kissing Dean with love as Dean kissed back with care. “I’ll bring home Leo and pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always know what I’m craving?” Dean breathed tiredly as Castiel blinked innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we are soulmates.” Castiel beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my soulmate know how much ranch the baby is craving?” Dean pouted cutely as Castiel glanced down at their growing baby bump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough to drown in?” Castiel asked as Dean beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are soulmates.” Dean hummed as he cupped Castiel’s face to kiss him again. Castiel didn’t pull away, he was so glad Dean did. Dean lightly pushed him back with love. “Go. Have fun at your meeting. I’ll be here when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Castiel chuckled as he moved towards the front door, pausing to see the girls laughing and talking with Michael and Dean as they got their wet hair all braided and brushed. Castiel watched them with love before he turned and went to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel waited in the Towncar for Leo to come out of his private school, Leo looked so cute in his little sweater as he bolted out the front doors holding his papers in his hand. His backpack bouncing as he ran, his sandy hair bouncing. God, Castiel saw Dean in him every moment he moved. Leo looked so much like his mama. Castiel lit up seeing his son as Lucifer opened the door for Leo who slid into his father’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DADDY!” Leo laughed as Castiel held him close kissing his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little one! How was school?” Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Leo spoke as he held out a picture he drew for Castiel. Castiel smiled down at his little artist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Look at you!” Castiel ruffled his hair. “My little artist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it in art class,” Leo admitted. “They wanted us to draw our own Egyptians homogifts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, hieroglyphs?” Castiel chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you and mommy are in it.” Leo blinked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Castiel asked but then understood laughing. “Hiero-glyphs. Not Heterogifts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Leo stated as he looked at his picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does your Hieroglyphs say?” Castiel asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says, ‘I cannot wait for my baby brother or sister.’” Leo stated with a beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, buddy.” Castiel swallowed moving to hug him feeling tears in his eyes as he nuzzled his son. His son so pure and of love. God how he loved him. “You are the cutest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy.” Leo giggled nuzzling against him as Castiel pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. Mama wants a pizza and we shall go on the most epic adventure.” Castiel beamed as Leo nodded, both excited for the pizza and adventure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed open the front door, holding the pizza as Dean glanced up from the kitchen. Dean was helping himself to cookies him and the girls were making. Michael putting more cookies into the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cookies? How can you eat sweets before dinner?” Castiel came in moving to kiss Dean’s chocolate-covered lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eating for your son.” Dean laughed as Castiel beamed putting the pizza down to cup Dean’s belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see I’m finally convincing you it’s a boy in there,” Castiel stated as Dean opened the pizza box for a slice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Dean teased eating his slice as Castiel sighed with love as Dean offered him a bite of Pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Leo laughed as Dean gave the slice to Castiel to hug Leo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my love!” Dean kneeled to hug him. Leo laughed happily showing him his drawing which Dean put onto the fridge. “I’m so proud of you!” Castiel watched with love as his chest tightened. Watching Dean and Leo. The girls laughing helping themselves to pizza. Why...did his cancer have to return now? They caught it pretty early the doctor said. So he had a headstart on beating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He...was going to beat it right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To live to see Leo get married?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To live to walk his daughters down the aisle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To watch them find mates of their own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To...watch his child be born? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son. His last baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes as Castiel wiped them quickly, Michael noticed as he gave the kids plates. Castiel turned away as he took a deep breath covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel turned, Dean cupped his face concerned as Castiel moved to hold him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just...I don’t know what gotten into me.” Castiel breathed as Dean softly held him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are looking a bit pale,” Dean started touching his face trying to feel for a fever. “Why don’t we get you into bed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want to go to bed and miss time with you guys!” Castiel begged as he pulled Dean into a hug. “I just love you guys so much, That’s why I’m crying! Happy tears!” Dean started eyeing his face at his cuteness, Dean kissed his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you better rest when we finish dinner.” Dean pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One hundred percent!” Castiel nuzzled him pulling him into a hug from behind as Dean laughed. Castiel wouldn’t miss a second of them...just in case he…“I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Dean nuzzled back as Leo climbed into his chair eating his pizza. Dean just letting his mate hold him as they enjoyed their night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel sucked in air feeling Dean move from the bed, Castiel glanced up noticing his mate going to quietly vomit in the toilet from morning sickness. Castiel tiredly glanced at the clock, reading it was past midnight. Castiel got up moving to sit in the bathroom with his mate loving rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He keeping you up?” Castiel asked as Dean rested near the toilet after vomiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s being a brat.” Dean teased patting his belly as Castiel chuckled pulling Dean close. Dean leaned back against Castiel’s chest as Castiel’s hand rubbed his belly. Dean sighed softly closing his eyes just enjoying his mate’s touch. “...Tell me something, stranger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Castiel snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been upset lately,” Dean commented. “I know you are trying to keep it from me and the kids...but you can’t hide anything from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is...it that obvious?” Castiel’s smile faded as Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been keeping your office locked. Sign one. Two...you have been crying all the time.” Dean glanced up at him. “Especially when you think I don’t notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe it’s better to keep it to myself.” Castiel swallowed feeling the tears poking out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I thought it was something I didn’t need to involve myself in, I wouldn’t.” Dean lovingly rubbed his hand on his belly. “...But I think I need to know this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Castiel said nothing just holding him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s back isn’t it?” Dean’s voice was so small. “...Your cancer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah.” Castiel whispered as Castiel could smell Dean’s tears forming. “Please don’t cry, this is too much for you and the baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I not cry?” Dean whispered. “My husband, my mate, the love of my life, my soulmate-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean. I promise I am not going anywhere-” Castiel choked, this is why he didn’t want to tell him. Dean paused looking up in tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel, I know you won’t. I’m upset you were dealing with all this alone.” Dean choked as Castiel’s heart swelled at the words. Moving to cradle Dean close he nuzzled him once again. “When is your next doctor’s appointment? I want to be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Castiel hesitated. “...I don’t want to stress you out with the baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Castiel!” Dean stated. “You won’t be doing this alone anymore. I am here. He’s here.” Dean rubbed his belly. “It’s a problem, we as a family can get through together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...God, Dean.” Castiel choked as Dean turned cupping his face to kiss him. Castiel kissed him back before breaking down and sobbing. He didn’t...know how Dean could always be so strong. Dean was always so strong. Castiel gripped Dean as Dean nuzzled into him holding him. Dean caressed his hair with care as Castiel soon relaxed into a small hiccup of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, Let’s get some rest.” Dean helped him up bringing him back to bed as Castiel sighed closing his eyes curling into his mate to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel awoke to the smell of breakfast, Castiel rubbing his face as he pulled himself from the bed. Noticing Dean was gone, Castiel got out of bed looking at the clock. Dean must have turned off his alarm, which he did when he decided to let Castiel rest. He would get Leo all dressed and ready for school. Which normally Castiel did to help his little omega out with the kids. Castiel walked out into the kitchen in his pajamas noticing the house was eerily quiet. Castiel glanced around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the kids?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled some pancakes from the stovetop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are out with Michael, I am having him and Lucifer take them to the aquarium,” Dean started putting pancakes on a plate. “I gave them a whole list of things they can do and they will pick up Leo from school. Meanwhile, we are going to spend quality time together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even my birthday.” Castiel cooed moving to hold his mate from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. It’s not exactly a vacation.” Dean stated. “I talked to Cain about this. He said the best thing we can do is keep you stress-free and relaxed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn your brain.” Castiel chuckled. “I wouldn’t have gotten it past you long seeing as you know me.” Dean raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I know you would go to Cain with any medical issues because your brother is a blabbermouth.” Dean beamed moving to pour him some coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I don’t need to be spoiled by you, you do so much already.” Castiel moved to take the coffee cup from him as Dean crossed his arms eyeing him amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just pregnant. It’s the least I can do is spoil the best husband ever.” Dean hummed as Castiel kissed his cheek with love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take care of five kids and are growing another.” Castiel patted his belly, Dean was currently using to help hold his cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Dean leaned up kissing his cheek before he ushered Castiel to eat. “Eat up, I made your favorite.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything you make is my favorite.” Castiel hummed, Dean touched his cheek with care which Castiel listened to him and went to eat. Castiel watched Dean cleaning the dishes, he knew Dean was worried to all hell yet was so calming. Castiel couldn’t believe how strong he was, Dean helped him keep it together when Castiel was always so close to falling apart. “How did I get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found me,” Dean stated moving to sit on his lap, Castiel moved to cradle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean did something he normally never did as he walked into the elevator that day...and he didn’t know what made him. He lifted his head only for a moment entering the elevator, locking eyes with the man inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful blue eyes met green only for a moment. A moment that would last a lifetime. The moment he first met his soul mate. He remembered the lost look in Castiel’s eyes and the second...he seemed to find himself the moment their glances were met. Dean had felt it too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The moment everything that ever happened to them made sense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The moment that led them here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...When I was lost.” Dean breathed touching his face. “A moment like that...is meant for more than this. More than this cancer. That’s why I know we will beat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How can you be so sure?” Castiel asked shyly. “You say it so confidently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we can survive two kidnappings, my abusive ex, your brother feud, and Leo’s birthday disaster. I think we can survive anything.” Dean took his hand squeezing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, what idiot is writing our lives?” Castiel snorted. “Two kidnappings? How unrealistic. Worst writing ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like they completely forgot they already been there, done that.” Dean chuckled as they nuzzled against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Doesn’t the stupid author know people would read lovey-dovey shit without fucking pain?” Castiel spat almost defeated, he covered his lips as tears spilled out without him meaning to. He didn’t want to show Dean how scared he was. How defeated he felt. “I am...so fucking happy. So fucking happy. I have my soulmate. My children. My brother back. I-...I was given so much. So much when I was ready to give up. I was ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I was diagnosed before I met you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas-” Dean breathed with worry, but Castiel just couldn’t stop pouring his soul out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had gotten my life in order, I had my company ready to handle my death, got my grave and plot all figured out.” Castiel snorted a sob trying to breathe through his tears. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die. I went to my doctor that day to see how long I had left….then...he said I was in remission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>remission. I...I didn’t know I was going to do it. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cas.” Dean nuzzled his mate as Castiel cradled him so close, just sobbing into Dean’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about...just ending it you know? I was like, I got myself all prepared for it. I had accepted my death and it wasn’t like...I had much to live for. No friends. No family. I...I was alone.” Castiel breathed. “But...I got onto that stupid elevator. The stupid elevator that stopped going to the ground floor. I watched this...beautiful man being yanked inside the elevator. His eyes to the ground, but I could see his emerald eyes, his angel kissed freckles...God, I couldn’t BREATHE for a second. Then you raised your eyes and I knew I found everything I had ever wanted. You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby.” Dean kissed his tears as Castiel continued to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I got you, I somehow ran into the shy little omega in my office. I knew why you were there. But I didn’t care. I had you. Then...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> had you. You became my mate. Carried our children. You helped me regain a relationship with my brother. Gave me a purpose and helped me find myself when I was just...so lost.” Castiel sniffed swallowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, my love.” Dean held him touching his face. “You had that all in you all along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” Castiel sniffed as Dean put his hand on his belly. The touch seemed to calm Castiel with care.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had all the strength all along. Look what you accomplished without me. You graduated high school early, you started up a small business everyone said he was doomed to fail, your drive made it possible. Babe. You were strong before me. I am here to help boost your strength, so is little Aries.” Castiel sniffed glancing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You really will honor the deal?” Castiel lit up. Dean and Castiel have a little deal. Castiel gets to name the girls after gems and Dean gets to name the boys after constellations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean. I was unrealistic with how many names I could get out of constellations when I made the deal but you had your heart set on it.” Dean petted his hair. “If it ends up being a girl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amethyst.” Castiel beamed up at him so happy. Castiel gave loving rubs to the baby bump. Dean chuckled looking down at Castiel’s excited hands. “Will you be my princess or my little prince? I can’t wait to meet you.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his palm and placed it on the beautiful baby bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled watching Castiel light up when he talked about their child. Castiel always forgot his problems when he was near his children. The little minis of Castiel. Dean watched each child grow. Leo has Castiel’s little ticks. Like when Leo was concentrating and frustrated, he would ruffle his hair just like Castiel did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His children kept his little heart so full, Dean rubbed his belly as Castiel talked, so happy. Talking about all the things they could do. Even plans for the nursery. Castiel excitedly saying how they would make it a snow-white mining theme if it was a girl or a space theme for a boy to match their names…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was so precious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cupped his face touching him with care as Castiel slowly silences as Dean raised his chin. Castiel stared into his eyes just taking in the silence and love Dean radiated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We can do it all...if I’m around.” Castiel’s words were so soft as Dean softly touched his chin giving it a loving rub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be around,” Dean spoke confidently. “You are going to be there through it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How can you be so sure?” Castiel hesitated as Dean pulled his hand to his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dean breathed. “I can feel it in here. Can’t you feel it too?” Castiel was quiet as he felt Dean’s heart pounded in his hand. Dean felt it. Castiel felt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Castiel breathed as Dean smiled moving to kiss him softly as Castiel held Dean close holding him tightly in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Dean breathed nuzzling his mate as he relaxed into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel knew he could overcome anything with Dean by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>